Cheering Charms
by the-insufferable-know-it-all
Summary: HarryGinny, ONESHOT, Post OoTP. She expected him to arrive at the Burrow all sullen and moody, so it was quite a shock when he arrived smiling. She decided that something was unusual about the smile, and she was going to figure it out.


**Cheering Charms**

_By the-insufferable-know-it-all_

**Summary: **Harry/Ginny, One-shot, Post-OoTP. She expected him to arrive at the Burrow all sullen and moody, so it was quite a shock when he arrived smiling. She decided that something was unusual about the smile, and she was going to figure it out.

**Author's Note: ** This hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes.

- - -

She expected him to arrive at the Burrow all sullen and moody, like he normally was. She expected him to be even more so, after the death of Sirius last June.

What she didn't expect was a smiling, seemingly happy teenager. So it came as quite a shock when this is what she got.

That's right. Harry, brooding teenager extraordinaire, came tumbling out of the fireplace in the living room of the Burrow with a smile on his face.

At first she assumed it was because he was happy he wasn't at the Dursley's any longer. But later that night, he was still laughing and smiling broadly.

She usually loved it when he smiled; it didn't happen often. But she hated this bloody smile. It was just too damn happy, for a time when he should be miserable.

She just didn't understand _how_ he was so happy. She questioned Ron and Hermione about it, but they were ecstatic that their best friend was in such good spirits. Even when she mentioned her suspicions that there was something odd about that bloody smile, they brushed it off. She supposed it was because they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything outside of themselves, but she didn't push it any further.

And it went on for 3 whole days. He continued being cheerful all the time and smiling widely like an idiot.

She had been watching him intently over the duration of these 3 days. She noticed that he'd be grinning for hours at a time, but suddenly the grin would slide off of his face. And when this happened, he would go upstairs or in a room by himself for a minute or so. Then he'd return with that stupid grin on his face again.

She decided that something was definitely up. And she was going to find out what that something was.

That night, She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the living room talking and playing chess. They had been here for 2 hours now (Harry still wearing that ridiculous smile the entire time), and she expected it to wear off soon.

She was right. Within a few minutes, his eyes darkened deeply and his expression turned serious. There was no longer any trace of a smile on his face.

He leapt up from his seat on the lumpy but comfortable couch. He muttered a 'Be right back' and vanished up the stairs.

This was it. She said some excuse about needing to use the loo, but Ron and Hermione were too busy with each other to even notice she was leaving. She jumped up the stairs after Harry, stopping outside of Ron's room, where he was. She cracked the door open to see was he was doing, when she heard an incantation.

She opened the door a bit wider, only to see Harry standing there, pointing his wand at himself.

And when the grin reappeared on his face, realization hit her hard.

A cheering charm.

All the pieces seemed to fit together. She hadn't yet studied them, but she knew what they were - her mum used the charm on them when they were little and they were being cranky.

She backed out of the doorway and returned downstairs, before he could notice that she had followed him. She sat down on the couch with a loud sigh, thinking of what to do. She didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione, as they would just accost Harry and therefore cause more problems. No, the best course of action would be for her to talk to him herself.

She resolved that she'd do it tomorrow.

- - -

(The Next Day)

It was Ron's idea to play Quidditch, and a good idea it was. Flying always helped her relax, and she certainly would need to relax for the inevitable conversation she was soon to have.

They were mid-air when it happened. She again witnessed him go from happy to withdrawn in a mere matter of seconds. He dove to the ground, muttering something about needing to use the loo. She smiled slightly at the excuse he used; it was the same one she had used yesterday.

She knew this was it; the timing was right. She piped up with a 'me too.' It certainly surprised him, for his eyebrows raised slightly and he said with hesitation, "Er, Okay."

He led the way to the house; she followed a few footsteps behind. He had reached the base of the stairs when she mustered all of her courage and said, "Harry, wait."

He turned around.

"I know what you're going upstairs to do."

He looked a little ruffled, but shook it off and said, "Er- To use the loo, I told you already."

"The loo's downstairs, Harry."

He turned a little red. "Right," he said with a nod, making his way to the loo.

"Wait a second, Harry." She said, stepping in front of him. "I'm not letting you go in there."

He looked bewildered. "Well why not?"

"Because as soon as you're in there, you'll cast that damn Cheering Charm on yourself that you've been using the past few days."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He started spluttering and deciding what to say, before he turned to denial.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Cheering Charms – why would I be using them?"

He knew this lie was no good.

Her voice softened. "Because you're upset, but you don't want everyone to see it."

"I just- everyone is so… I just wanted to be happy."

"Magic can't fake true happiness, Harry. Losing Sirius was upsetting; you were expected to be sad for a while. Everyone goes through it. Your emotions shouldn't be hidden, Harry."

His voice cracked a little. "I know."

And before they both knew what was happening, Harry was crying onto Ginny's shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

"Good, Harry. Just… let it all out."

Once his tears subsided, he looked straight into Ginny's eyes.

"Thank you."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it in silent appreciation.

"I'm glad you helped me, Gin. I'm… sorry I haven't paid much attention to you before. You're great, you truly are."

She smiled sadly at the fact that before now, he had thought of her as merely Ron's little sister. But the smile widened a bit when she realized he didn't think of her that way any longer. She wasn't sure what to say to this, so she decided to leave it.

"Let's go back outside, they'll be wondering where we are."

They walked back towards the Quidditch Pitch, hand in hand. It wasn't much yet, but it was the start of something they both knew would be great.

- - -

That was it. It was okay, I suppose. I was thinking of making a sequel sort of thing of the rest of the summer, with their friendship developing into romance. What do you think?

Review please!


End file.
